


Rainy Days Should be Enjoyed

by Mincci



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sweet, no real plot, swear words used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mincci/pseuds/Mincci
Summary: Request for Ruschithequeenie at Tumblr
All Dipper Pines wanted to do was go out and explore the forest of Gravity Falls. Unfortunately for him, it had been raining all week. With the poor weather stopping him from going outside, he has no choice but to relax at home with his demonic boyfriend, Bill Cipher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Ruschithequeenie at Tumblr: http://ruschithequeenie.tumblr.com/ who said: "I guess some cuddling and smooching on a rainy day could suffice :)"
> 
> Hope this is fluffy enough for you!
> 
> This story has not been edited, so please forgive any mistakes!

Rain. That's all that Dipper could see. Gray clouds covered the normally sunny sky over the town of Gravity Falls. It had been pouring down for what seemed like months now. While it had only been a few days in reality, it had been long enough for it to drive one Dipper Pines absolutely insane. Being the adventurer that he was, Dipper could hardly stand just sitting inside the house for more than a day. He yearned to explore, to discover, to learn. That being said, when the fifth day of the week came passing by, with even more rain, Dipper finally had enough.

With his bag packed, his hoodie on, and flash light in hand, Dipper made his way down stairs. He was going to go outside and find something. Rain be damned. The brunet was stubborn, much like most of the members of the Pines family. 

So, when a pair of warm arms found their way around his torso, Dipper could only sigh. Of course he would try to stop him.

"And where does my little sapling think he's going?" A low purr resonated near the shell of his ear. 

"You know where, Bill." He narrowed his eyes, pulling himself out of the demon's arms. "I'm tired of lounging around and doing nothing. This rain has kept me trapped inside for long enough."

Much to the brunet's annoyance, the blonde only chuckled, as if amused by something Dipper had said. "No, you're not." Was the only response Dipper received.

Anger flared up inside the younger male. "What do you mean I'm not? Of course I am! You don't control me, Bill."

The taller looked bored out of his mind. His hand rested against his cheek as he gazed at Dipper with a frown. Bill shook his head. "I never said I did, Pine tree. Still, I'm not allowing you to go outside."

"And why not?" Dipper hissed through clenched teeth, daring the man to challenge him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bill asked with a raised brow. 

"...No?" 

"Pity." The demon stated idly as he made his way back to the recliner. "I just cleaned the house. I'm not letting you go outside, get wet of all things, and then track mud inside. You'll just have to suck it up, Pine tree." He picked up his cup of tea before taking a quick sip. Eyes shifted back towards Dipper with an amused smile gracing his face.

This of course, earned a groan from the brunet. "Oh my God, Bill. Of all things for you to be annoying about, this by far has to be one of your worst."

"Still not happening. Now why don't you come sit down and warm up by the fire with me?"

"Bill, I'm not going to track mud all over the house." When the blonde gave him an unimpressed, knowing stare, Dipper sighed. "...If I do, I promise I'll clean it up."

"The answer is still no."

Of course it was. Dipper ran a hand through his hair irritably. "What makes you think I need your permission to go outside? You're being a total jerk right now, Bill."

Golden eyes narrowed over his frame in defense."So you're telling me that you're completely willing to wash your clothes, take a shower, and clean the floors when you get back?"

Shit. Bill had hit a weak spot right there. He knew how much Dipper hated having to clean or shower regularly. In fact, he could go a week without a shower if it weren't for Bill's constant nagging about it, claiming that he didn't want to touch him until he both smelled and looked free of dirt. 

"Well I-.." He tried to counter only for Bill to cut him off.

"And you're perfectly willing to let your prized journal to get soaked in the rain?"

".....No."

"Then come over here. I made you a cup of tea."

With a defeated sigh, Dipper plopped down on the recliner next to him, leaning back into Bill's arms after rejecting them the first time. "Thanks." He accepted the cup and took a quick sip of it. He was rather warm now, with the hot tea and roaring fire to soothe him.

"Don't feel down, little tree. You'll get to go outside again soon."

"It's just so boring here, Bill. What am I supposed to do?"

"Shh, sapling." Bill cooed in his ear, pulling the younger into his lap, earning a small whine from the other. "It's not so bad now, is it? This is the perfect opportunity to take a break, don't you think?"

Dipper shifted in the demon's lap a bit until he was comfortable, placing his hands on the demon's legs for support. He slowly nodded his head in a clearly hesitant agreement. "I guess so, but I've already had this whole week to relax."

"And what's one more day added to the list? I likely won't get this chance to have you all to myself for a good while, and I intend to make good use of today."

"Bill.." He couldn't fight back the faint blush that made its way known on his cheek. The comment was sweet, and oddly romantic for him. It wasn't often that Bill spoke this way, but it made his heart beat fast when he did. Fuck, he really was a romantic by heart.

"Besides! Now that you're here, I can enjoy those cute faces you make when you're annoyed!"

And there it was. "Way to ruin the romantic mood, idiot." Dipper groaned, crossing his arms in irritation.

"See! Just like you are right now." He teased, pulling at Dipper's cheeks which earned a muffled grunt from the other. 

"Bill, let go of my cheek!"

"What was that? Kiss your cheek? Well don't mind if I do!" Bill let out a high pitched laugh, which on some levels Dipper found annoying, yet oddly welcoming all the same. Before he could retaliate, soft lips pressed against the skin of his cheek, as if to soothe the mark left when he had pulled it. This helped lighten up the brunet's mood instantly.

"You're such a jerk," He gave a soft chuckle before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck before pulling him in for another quick peck on the cheek.

"But you love me anyways." Bill reminded him with a teasing smirk, before rubbing their noses together and pressing his forehead against his.

Dipper hummed as he intertwined their fingers. "Do I?"

"Well I would hope so, but who wouldn't love me? I'm perfect!"

"Nope. That's it. You just ruined it." Dipper pulled back and shoved at the demon's shoulder lightly. "Just because of that little cocky attitude, I've decided not to kiss you."

This of course, caused a quick flash of regret in the demon's eyes as they grew wide at his 'punishment'. "What? You can't do that!" He tried to pull Dipper into a kiss, but the brunet simply turned his head away. 

"Nice try, but no. I'm not letting that ego of yours get in the way of our time together."

"Pine tree!!" Bill whined, resting his chin on Dipper's shoulder. A quick look down and Dipper could see the demon's golden eyes looking up at him pleadingly. Damn..Dipper could never resist that pitiful puppy dog look that Bill would give him. For a demon with incredibly dark and intense powers, he was rather clingy, like a dog or a child. While at times it could be irritating to him, Dipper sometimes found the act to be rather cute on the demon.

"Well, I suppose I can allow just one." Dipper smirked at the blonde and cupped his face. It was amusing to see Bill's mood instantly perk up as Dipper gave into his request. However, Just as Bill was about to press their lips together in a passionate kiss, Dipper halted him with a finger to the blonde's lips. "But on one condition."

And just like that, the demon's mood fell so quickly, Dipper could have laughed. Bill was just too amusing at times. 

"Fine." Bill grumbled, crossing his arms to show his agitation. "What is it?"

"You carry me to bed. If I'm going to relax with you, I want to at least be able to have a good book in my hands and cuddle with you under the blankets."

"You're so cruel to me, little tree. Making me work just to earn a kiss. I'm hurt." His hands grasp over to his heart as he wiped away a single, imaginative, tear from his eye.  
"So you don't want a kiss? That's funny, because I could have sworn you were practically begging me for one." Dipper teased the other, flicking his nose playfully in the process.  
Bill's nose wrinkled up at the impact and frowned. "Hey, Bill Cipher does not beg."

"Last chance, Bill."

"Argh, fine!" Bill grumbled before wrapping one of his arms under Dipper's knees, the other one under his back. With little to no effort needed, the demon was easily able to hoist his lover up and carry him bridal style. Dipper found himself placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders, kissing and nipping at his neck. "Thank you."

Bill huffed out as he made his way up the stairs and turning down the hall. Once they had reached their bedroom, Bill wasted no time in placing Dipper on the bed and hopping on beside him. The sudden impact caused Dipper's body to jump slightly. "I really do spoil you, sapling." Bill murmured against Dipper's cheek before planting a soft kiss on his lips. The brunet's eyes slid close, arms wrapping around his neck as he eagerly kissed back. 

"Well, I hope that doesn't mean you plan on stopping. I rather like being spoiled by the king of demons." Dipper smirked once they pulled away, rolling over the demon and lying on top of him as they curled up together under the thick blankets of their bed.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Bill let out a soft groan of protest at the subtle reminder of their first date all of those years ago. While Dipper held the memory to his heart, he also used it to embarrass the older male and, at times, black mail him.

It was rather humiliating to think about. Bill had spent months trying to get Dipper to go on a date with him, and when the brunet had finally agreed to one, Bill had been a nervous wreck. While Dipper's twin sister, Mabel, had reassured him that it would go fine, the blonde couldn't help but get sick with the butterflies unsettling his nerves. In order to relieve some of his anxiousness, Bill may or may not have had a drink or two. Or quite a few. 

The next thing Dipper knew, Bill had shown up to his house completely wasted, a golden Burger King crown sitting crookedly on his head as the demon swayed back and forth, shouting profanities about how he, the 'king of demons' was there to escort Dipper to the night of his life.

In hindsight, Bill probably never should have started drinking before his first date with Dipper. Now the brunet refuses to let him live it down.

"No. It was hilarious. Watching Grunkle Stan come out with a bat, ready to kick your ass for it is something I'll never forget." Dipper let out a soft laugh before nuzzling Bill's chest. 

A loud groan came the demon. "Don't remind me."

"Yeah, yeah. You made up for it though."

"After begging both you and your family to give me another chance for a solid two weeks."

"Even so, I still love you all the same." Dipper's eyes wandered over to the window. The rain was still beating down harshly against the window, and at one point, Dipper could even see a flash of lightning. He sighed into Bill's chest, nuzzling the cloth of Bill's suit with a whine. "Why won't it stop raining?"

"Hush, little tree. The weather forecast predicts that it will stop tomorrow. Then you're free to go about in the forest and do your research."

"I hope they're right this time. They said it was supposed to stop two days ago, but it still hasn't."

"Such is the ways of your meat sack technology." Bill gazed up at the ceiling with an unimpressed, blank, expression. "Don't worry, one day you meat sacks will find a way to get a more accurate reading on the weather."

"Chances of that happening any time soon?"

"That depends on your definition of 'soon'. Time is an illusion, Pine tree. Don't forget that."

Dipper rolled his eyes at the demon. "I don't know why I ask you things. For an all-knowing demon, you're way too evasive when I ask you something."

"Now that would be because I want you to figure those answers out for yourself."

"Of course you do." He rolled off of Bill and grabbed his book from their nightstand, flipping over to the bookmarked page. However before he could start reading, his brow raised when he caught sight of Bill peering over his shoulder. "What are you reading there, Pine tree?"

"I haven't gotten far into the book yet, but the summary talks about a futuristic world where the Earth has been sent into a period of ever-lasting depression, leaving the planet scarred and left to rot. In order to save humanity, a man agrees to join NASA in their mission to find a new habitable planet by travelling through a wormhole." 

"Oh good, I do love to read your meat sack's inaccurate view on science and history." Bill crawled over the brunet, head resting in his lap as he urged Dipper to start reading.

"You only love to read it because you like to sound like a smart ass in correcting every little thing the author does wrong."

"Of course I do. Isn't that so very kind of me? I give you a more proper education rather than those silly inaccurate things you meat sacks write about."

"Thanks Bill." Although it was said sarcastically, Bill either seemed to have not taken notice or to completely ignore it altogether. "You're welcome, Pine tree!"

"Anyways..you want me to read it to you?"

"I do believe I hinted at that, yes."

"Alright. You're lucky I'm not too far in the book already or I'd kick your ass for making me start from the beginning again."

"I know, I know." Bill purred as one of Dipper's free hands found its way into the demon's hair, stroking the golden blonde locks as Dipper flipped pages between the book. 

"Okay..Chapter 1."

\---------------------

The two had continued like this for a good while, Dipper reading the passages to his demonic lover while he rested in his lap. Occasionally, the two would switch places, with Dipper sitting in Bill's lap as the blonde read to him. They continued like this, exchanging kisses, hugs, and whispers of sweet nothings in each other's room. 

It wasn't until the rain had lightened up to a dull pitter-patter that Dipper had finally put the book down. "I think that's good enough for now, don't you think?"

"Mhm, sure kid."

A quick glance at the window made Dipper smile softly. "I guess it really will stop raining tomorrow. Thank God.."

Oddly enough, Bill had fallen silent, instead choosing to trace imaginary circles into the blanket. "Pine tree?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I should admit something to you."

Dipper raised a brow in confusion and suspicion. This...was new. "And what's that?"

"Okay just don't be mad, promise?"

"I promise."

Bill sat up and ran a hand through his hair, before letting out a soft sigh. "Do you remember how the weather forecast said it was supposed to be sunny two days ago."

"...Yeah?"

"Well, it was. Supposed to end, I mean. I may have decided to make it rain for a little bit longer."

Mocha brown eyes narrow angrily at the blonde. "You didn't."

"B-But hey! I had a good reason too! You've been busy all week and I knew if it lightened up then you would immediately go out and do your nerdy research again! I just wanted to have one day with you all to myself."

"Bill, I can't believe you." Dipper groaned and smacked his head with the back of his palm. "You could have just asked me to stay inside with you! Or you could have just gone with me!" He growled, grabbing one of the pillows from their shared bed.

"Don't get mad!" Bill's eyes widened in panic, "You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

Promises did nothing to stop the pillow that collided with Bill's face in the end.


End file.
